The Administrative Core will provide the day-to-day administrative support, coordination, documentation, tracking, resource allocation and integration of facilities, faculty, resources, and projects within Accelerating excellence In Science (AXIS or Center) to enable CDU faculty to be more productive in terms of grant submission and manuscript publication. The first five years of AXIS have focused on research infrastructure capacity buiding as shown in our progress report. During this time, the Administrative Core has facilitated the identification and allocation of resources and activities for capacity building. The Administrative Core was also responsible for facilitating the analysis of the organization, noting strengths and weaknesses, and identifying research infrastructure needs. These data were then shared and discussed with the AXIS Internal Advisory Committee (IAC), and the External Advisory Committee (EAC) to identify future directions for AXIS. The proposed next five years, as recommended by the IAC and EAC are to create and implement a specific CDU University-wide Research Alignment Plan overseen by AXIS Administration. The most significant developments in the renewal application are the alignment of our infrastructure resources to reduce health disparities in three priority disease areas that affect our population in South Los Angeles the most. These are: Cancer, Cardiometabolic diseases (including diabetes, obesity, hypertension and heart disease), and HIV/AIDS. This renewal application takes into consideration CDU's strategic plan to integrate the activities of the three clusters (Cancer, Cardio-Metabolic, and HIV/AIDS) established in 2006/7. The Administrative Core will be the central body to ensure that the alignment and research allocation is executed from an administrative standpoint. Such an alignment will include leveraging resources from additional NIH-funded research centers that originate from our three clusters at CDU (EXPORT, Cancer Center Partnership-CCP, DIDARP and CRECD) and partnering institutions such as the UCLA CTSI, RTRN, and other RCTRs. The core's aims are as follows: Specific Aim 1: Provide day-to-day support and oversight in the operations and management of various cores and Center activities that will lead to increase productivity of CDU researchers. Specific Aim 2: Provide the leadership to unify and align research activities, services, and resources that positively impact clinical and translational research productivity.in the underlying causes of diseases (Cancer, Cardiometabolic diseases, and HIV) that disproportionately affect SPA6 South LA population similar to the U.S. minority populations. Specific Aim 3: Establish a system where research productivity across the University is collected, documented, monitored (data repository), and reported for continuous quality improvement. Specific Aim 4: Facilitate faculty development so that each faculty member is well-trained, properly mentored and monitored to ensure research success in terms of manuscripts and grants.